Proposals have already been made, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,719,324 and 6,054,277 to implement a biosensor integrated on a semiconductor chip, the biosensor having one or more levers, each fixed at one end.
Technical progress requires a large number of measurements to be made and consequently to have a larger number of biosensors. Unfortunately, prior art techniques allow only individual biosensors to be made, which leads to large fabrication costs that it is highly desirable to reduce.